Why?
by Moon of the Forgotten Past
Summary: It's the Lucy get's Kicked out parody so if hate DON'T READ! Lucy has been ignored for 7 months so when Team Natsu finally kick her off she is EXTREMELY happy. What adventured awaites
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Second story (Might be first I don't know when I will upload it.) It's the Lucy get's Kicked out parody so if hate DON'T READ! Might be some songs (Who am I kidding there WILL be songs) (BTW. She WON'T LEAVE she only kept her powers hidden so she will just be a solo mage) (FOR NOW!) So if you like it read it! Sorry if summary sucks!

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I sit in my dark corner I got masters permission to make so it is a little bench with a small table for two. I learned how to do ruins by books so I put some up. So only me and the ones I invite are able to go inside. It is also sound proof but I can hear outside of it. I am drinking a bottle of coke while I listen to my sound pods. Yep girl version of Laxus with my music right here peoples. I hear a crash on the ruins and a yell of pain. Did I mention it electrocutes you? No? Well it does.

"WHAT THE HELL? LUCE OPEN UP!" Whelp that's my cue. "LUCCCCCE!"

I pull over my headphones to my neck still blasting my rock/metal. I also pull my black hoddie over my head and I put my hands in my pockets then walk out to see Team Natsu and Lisanna.

"What" I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well since you don't do missions any more" Natsu started

"And your pretty weak" Gray continues

"We think" Happy says

"You should leave and Lisanna could join in your place" Erza finishes. I look at them then Lisanna says;

"Jealous?"

"Me jealous of you?" I say looking at Lisanna "Bless your delusional heart" They look at me and Natsu says

"Um answer"

"Oh... FINALLY!" I burst out and they look at me with odd looks and they finally notice my attire. Black crop top, Black Jeans, Black combat boots, black belt, Black headphones, Black choker, and a black hoddie covering my eyes and blonde hair up to my butt It's un-zipped so it's not to hot out. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER! I LEFT THIS TEAM LIKE FIVE MONTHS AGO!" Two after Lisanna came back and Gajeel, Wendy, there exceeds, Master, Juvia and the Thunder God Tribe notice me but they all are on a job. Well masters at a Wizard Saint meeting. Odd but oh well. "I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS WHAT YOU DO!" I say laughing and holding my stomach.

"Really! Great so you get it!" The idiot says (Natsu)

"What a colorful vocabulary you have Lucy" Titana says (Erza)

"Sweet" Ice Boy (Gray) Says

"Thanks Lushie!" Annoying Neko (Happy) Says

"Now please don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you unless some one is dieing or we are at war got it?" I growl with a noticeable edge in it. I grab my cigaret and light it and stick it in my mouth. "Do so and I will rip an arm or leg of. I've done it before." I therein them while I let my magic energy show with a dark aura.

"WHEN DO YOU SMOKE?!" Erza yells catching everyone's attention and setting of rumors like a wild fire.

"WHO DID YOU RIP OF THERE ARM OR LEG!" Natsu yells again people start to murder.

"One Erza I started seven months ago. Two Natsu I ripped off Jakels arm and leg of from Tatarus. He has yet to recover."

"TATARUS!? LIKE THE NINE DEMON GATES TATARUS?" Gray, Natsu, and Erza yell. I cover my ears because they yelled so loud.

"Yes. I am now going to go back to my coke and citrate after I do this." I say as I walk to stage.

"Ello Fairies! So I am Lucy Moon of the Forgotten Past Heartfillia!" I say into the microphone. "So master said that we would have a special singer while he is gone so here they are! So I have prepared two different songs for y'all so sit down and I won't try to kill you! Let's get started!" (AU/ First is Icon Fir Hire; Watch Me and last is Icon For Hire; Nerves)

 _"Watch me get it get it wrong at the top of my lungs_  
 _While you front for every one, while you tip toe for fun_  
 _I can scream until your ears bleed, you're gonna never hear me_  
 _You hear what you want, but you never wanted me_

 _Watch me get it get it wrong at the top of my lungs_  
 _While you front for every one, while you tip toe for fun_  
 _I can scream until your ears bleed, you're gonna never hear me_  
 _You hear what you want, but you never wanted me_

 _Careful, you don't wanna mess up, do you?_  
 _Fake brave face, I see right through you_  
 _Standing in place 'cause_  
 _Denial is the way to go, at least that's what you told me, so_  
 _Cover you ears when you don't wanna know_  
 _For whatever you hear you're held responsible_

 _Are you scared you might open your mouth_  
 _And feel the horror if nothing comes out?_  
 _Do you think you're safe, frozen in place?_  
 _Run for cover just in case_

 _I am not afraid to fall_  
 _You can watch me lose it all_  
 _I'll get it wrong, 'til I get it right_  
 _At least I'm making scenes in the meantime_

 _Watch me, watch me_  
 _Watch me get it get it wrong at the top of my lungs_  
 _While you front for every one, while you tip toe for fun_  
 _I can scream until your ears bleed, you're gonna never hear me_  
 _You hear what you want, but you never wanted me_

 _All eyes on you, we're watching you_  
 _It's too bad you're too stuck to move_  
 _Too bad you wouldn't know what to do_  
 _If the right thing walked right up to you_  
 _It's none steps forward, none steps back_  
 _No harm, no foul, you play like that?_  
 _Your game sucks, you need a new one_  
 _Your game sucks, make a new one up_  
 _Up the ante, up the drive,_  
 _Slow down - is this how you feel inside?_  
 _Torn in the middle like you can't decide,_  
 _Can't step up to save your life_  
 _I'm calling it, you're full of shhh_  
 _More scared to make noise than you care to admit_

 _Are you scared you might open your mouth_  
 _And feel the horror if nothing comes out?_  
 _Do you think you're safe, frozen in place?_  
 _Run for cover just in case_

 _I am not afraid to fall_  
 _You can watch me lose it all_  
 _I'll get it wrong, 'til I get it right_  
 _At least I'm making scenes in the meantime_

 _I am not afraid to fall_  
 _You can watch me lose it all_  
 _I'll get it wrong, 'til I get it right_  
 _At least I'm making scenes in the meantime_

 _Watch me, watch me_

 _No time left to play it safe, no time to bend_  
 _The worst mistake you'll ever make is trying to blend_

 _No time left to play it safe, no time to bend_  
 _The worst mistake you'll ever make is trying to blend_

 _Are you scared you might open your mouth_  
 _And feel the horror if nothing comes out?_  
 _Do you think you're safe, frozen in place?_  
 _Run for cover just in case_

 _I am not afraid to fall_  
 _You can watch me lose it all_  
 _I'll get it wrong, 'til I get it right_  
 _At least I'm making scenes in the meantime_

 _I am not afraid to fall_  
 _You can watch me lose it all_  
 _I'll get it wrong, 'til I get it right_  
 _At least I'm making scenes in the meantime_

 _Watch me_

 _Watch me get it get it wrong at the top of my lungs_  
 _While you front for every one, while you tip toe for fun_  
 _I can scream until your ears bleed, you're gonna never hear me_  
 _You hear what you want, but you never wanted me"_

They clap and I start up the next song...

 _"I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves_  
 _They don't want the truth, they just want the words_  
 _Blah blah blah blah and I can sing until I'm dead_  
 _And none of you'll remember a single thing I said_

 _What's the point in being a voice when everyone's already sick of the noise?_  
 _Everyone's already sick of the noise, everyone's already sick of the noise_  
 _What's the point in trying to change when everyone's already stuck in their ways,_  
 _Everyone's happy with more of the same, more of the same, more of the same_

 _We were born kicking and screaming_  
 _Until we learned to turn it down_

 _Took our dreams and got in line_  
 _Held our breath and hoped to die_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_  
 _Live a slow and painful life_  
 _Put our heart on hold inside_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_  
 _Oh we keep it hush hush hush_  
 _Have you had enough, have you, have you had enough?_  
 _Took our dreams and got in line_  
 _Held our breath and hoped to die_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_

 _I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves_  
 _They don't want the truth, they just want the words_

 _Oh I hate your static pace, you ask no questions, let things be_  
 _All you people never learn, and your heart gets on my nerves_  
 _And your heart gets on my nerves, and your heart gets on my nerves_

 _We were born kicking and screaming_  
 _Until we learned to turn it down_

 _Took our dreams and got in line_  
 _Held our breath and hoped to die_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_  
 _Live a slow and painful life_  
 _Put our heart on hold inside_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_  
 _Oh we keep it hush hush hush_  
 _Have you had enough, have you, have you had enough?_  
 _Took our dreams and got in line_  
 _Held our breath and hoped to die_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_

 _But no one listens, 'cause no one cares_  
 _If you're alive at all let me see you stare_

 _But no one listens, 'cause no one cares_  
 _If you're alive at all let me see you stare_

 _I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves_  
 _They don't want the truth, they just want the words_

 _I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves_  
 _They don't want the truth, they just want the words_

 _Took our dreams and got in line_  
 _Held our breath and hoped to die_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_  
 _Live a slow and painful life_  
 _Put our heart on hold inside_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_  
 _Oh we keep it hush hush hush_  
 _Have you had enough, have you, have you had enough?_  
 _Took our dreams and got in line_  
 _Held our breath and hoped to die_  
 _Fade on_  
 _And all along, we got it wrong_

 _We keep it hush hush hush"_

They clap as I bow and walk to my corner waiting for the next day to come...

* * *

 **TA DAA! Here you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So here is the chapter! PS. It's VERY NOISEY so I WILL get distracted I'm next to a train station and an air port. PSS. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
_**

When I walk off of the stage and into my little corner I put my head phones back on and I hear the doors open up. I also hear Mira say;

"Welcome Back Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen."

I turn towards them and see faces I haven't seen since before I was ignored. So I don't think they know about what's been going on. I see Laxus sniff the air and turn towards my corner and walk up to me with the rest of his team behind him. He observes me closely and notices the cigarette and what I am wearing so does Evergreen and Bixlow since Freed went to talk with Mira Jane. When I see the odd expression on his face and he tries to get to me I walk out to stop them.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea" I say with my head down.

"Why would that be?" Evergreen says in a stiff voice now recognizing who I am.

"If you don't feel like being electrocuted don't touch my corner." I say pointing to the ruins.

"Let's see about that" Laxus says with a mocking tone.

"If you say so." I say in a sing song voice. Then Laxus tries to walk threw but he get's electrocuted and I respond with deadpanning a "Told you so" Laxus then stiffens up and asks the one question I thought no one would ask.

"So why are you so emo didn't you used to be all sunshine and rainbows?"

"Betrayal and pain caused this" Was all I said to respond.

"So care to explain?"

"Come into my 'Emo corner' and I will"

"Won't that electrocute us?" Evergreen asks

"Not unless I add you to the VERY short list of people I permit to go inside and unless I invite you in. It keeps pests out."

"Okay if you say so…" Bixlow says as I lead them inside.

"Wood Make Table for two" I say then a table like the other and two wood chairs appears next to the other table connecting them. "Sit" I say in a commanding tone that would make even Laxus obey.

"So when will you start Blondie?"

"I'm no longer a blond." I say to Laxus's rude remark. "I can make my hair any color when channeling my magic same with my eyes. I am now taking of my hood and UN channeling my magic so it will go back to default." I then take off my hood to show my black and red hair that is up to my waist and yellow eyes like a wolf. Along with the fangs of a dragon slayer and wings like a fallen angle. This gets a lot of gasps of shock from everyone inside the ruins. But it feels good to show my true self to some other people I don't know why but I feel like I can trust them.

"I-is this normal cosplayer?"

I glare at Bixlow and he backs up and sits down and I then replay to his question. "Yes I have been keeping it a secret my hair was blonde and my eyes were normal but the guild minus a few people ignoring me and team Natsu kicking me of after I dismissed myself from the team four months ago two months after they started to ignore me. I turned dark and trained and that's how a sweet girl turns into your worst nightmare" I state all of that with an emotion less voice.

"So that's what Gramps meant by 'Behavior Changes to Lucy'"

"Why yes. Now that you know you may either leave or stay and if you gain my trust I will tell you WHY I have been hiding from my real past."

"Lucy we will stay" Evergreen says as I nod as a response

"Okay let's star when I was a little girl at the tender age of two."

I start to take a breath trying to find a way to explain

"I was not very… well normal. I was feared by most because of my strange ways and powers. I have the magic of One Magic a legendary magic of all of the light magic since dark magic is a whole different concept. I am not eternally an 18 year old nor am I living my first life. I died when I was 16 because they sent the government after me. When I was 3 my parents disowned me so I was truly alone. I wanted to die so I just believe to this day it was fate. I got wings of an angle but was turned to black when they saw my past and saw me as a witch like the same country. I was born with the hair, eyes and fangs. Reasons I don't know. I was alive for the first time when Mavis was starting the guild. I died 16 years after it was created. That is the most part. I still have the magic and such and such I have 15 limiters but I took 5 of so I can use my other magic but not kill in cold blood and go out of control. Any questions"

I left them speechless so I just walked out with my wings still out saying "See you tomorrow" the guild gasped at my wings and hair and eyes but I just ignore them…


End file.
